This invention relates to printed circuit boards and particularly relates to a printed circuit board which is designed for cooperation with a flanged connector having a predetermined multiplicity of terminals and is adapted for use with at least one other connector having a greater multiplicity of terminals.
According to the invention a printed circuit board in generally rectangular form has a first edge, a second edge generally parallel to the first edge and third and fourth edges each extending generally at right angles to said first and second edges and has in said first edge a first notch and a second notch a first predetermined distance apart and along said first edge between said first and second notches a plurality of terminal pads in a broadside array, said first edge including a third notch spaced from the second notch and disposed a second predetermined distance, greater than the first predetermined distance, from said first notch, the board having along and adjacent said first edge between the second and third notches a second plurality of terminal pads arranged in a respective broadside array.
In a preferred form of the invention, the aforementioned contacts are disposed on each of the two broad faces of the printed circuit board between the first and second notches and between the second and third notches.
A specific embodiment of the invention is intended for use with an existing 68-way connector, which is arranged to make contact with two sets of 34 terminal contacts each arranged along one edge of the printed circuit board and on opposite faces of the board, the connector having a peripheral flange which can engage the first and second notches and be located thereby so that the terminal pins or contacts are properly indexed to the contacts along the first side edge of the printed circuit board. The particular printed circuit board profile in the preferred embodiment of the invention enables the same printed circuit board to be suitable for use with a connector having a larger number of pins and with a flange that engages the first and third notches.